criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Ronin Ozawa
|aliases = The Head Hunter |gender = Male |status = Alive |birth = 1977 |nationality = Japanese |profession = Businessman Informant Yakuza member (formerly) |affiliation = Watanabe-gumi yakuza group (formerly) SOMBRA (formerly) |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #25: The Killer in the Rice (s3) }} Rōnin Ozawa '(Jpn: '小沢ろうにん), also known as The Head Hunter, was a suspect in the murder investigations of four people in World Edition. He made a brief video appearance as well in A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition). Profile Ronin is a 39-year-old businessman and yakuza member who posed as a traveler hailing from Japan. He has black hair and facial hair. He has several tattoos showing his position in the yakuza on his body. In his first appearance, he wears a forest green yukata and a white conical hat. It is known that Ronin drinks baijiu, wears rubber boots and plays Mahjong. In his cameo appearance, he wears a yellow shirt underneath a black suit and a matching tie. In his second appearance, Ronin is seen wearing the same outfit he is wearing in his came appearance. It is discovered he knows origami, drinks sake and goes to sento baths. In his third appearance, he wears a dark blue yukata under a black robe. It is revealed that he is skilled with a crossbow, likes puzzles and speaks Japanese. In his fourth appearance, his hair is neater and he wears a black collared shirt with a gold-colored tree symbol on it, and has a scar on his right cheek. It is noted that he eats poutine, uses eye drops and knows lock picking. Events of Criminal Case The Killer in the Rice Ronin became a suspect after the player and Carmen were directed to him by Blind Sen. Ronin explained he was just a traveler, who passed through this village often in his travels. He had known most of the villagers, and brought news to them from the outside world as many of them never left the valley. When Carmen asked if he knew anything about Han's murder, Ronin said that he had only just arrived so he did not know what happened to him. Ronin was interrogated again about his phone with a message saying to keep an eye on the victim. He explained he had business interest in the region, and wished to hire the victim as an apprentice, believing Han deserved a chance to get out of the village and make a life for himself. When Carmen asked why the victim, he said he chose him after a game of Mahjong. He was saddened he did not take Han before his death, but said no one can escape their fate. Ronin was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Zhao Mei for Han's murder. However, Ronin became suspicious after the player and Jonah found his fingerprints on a button of Warren Goodfellow, a SOMBRA agent and convicted killer. He said he met Warren on his travels, but was surprised to hear he was capable of murder. He was spoken to again later about a tracker with his and Mei's DNA on it. He said the tracker was on Mei because she was not from the village; she was from the Sichuan Province and social services requested Ronin's aid in finding her. Unfortunately, it was too late as she fell in with the wrong crowd. A Twist of Fate .]] Ronin was recorded by the restaurant security cameras having an encounter with Sanjay Korrapati. The kid apologized to Ronin for bumping into him and he accepted the apologies, telling him to be a good boy. Knowing Ronin's links to Warren, Carmen and the player decided to interrogate Sanjay in order to know if Ronin integrated him to SOMBRA's scheme. Oh! Crazy Kill! 's bag.]] In the park pagoda in South Korea, Angela, Carmen, and the player found April's backpack. The player found a photo of Ronin with a few children in her bag, which greatly upset Angela because of his apparent connections to SOMBRA. Later, Elliot traced the photo of him to be taken in the Kabuchiko Game Center in Tokyo, prompting the team to go there to search for Ronin. A Death Wish Ronin became a suspect again after Jack and the player found an envelope full of money given to him by the victim. When asked about the money, he said the victim was simply being generous. Jack was sure that Ronin was a SOMBRA agent, and when asked about it, he said he was just taking care of the children. Ronin was interrogated again regarding the yakuza tattoos he had on his body, seen in a photo of him with the victim. He confirmed that he was a yakuza, and that they had been cooperating with SOMBRA. Before he died, Yuto had made a strategic alliance with SOMBRA, involving children and money. The deal was going well, until the victim got greedy, Ronin suspected that was what got him killed. Jack demanded what he was doing with the children, Ronin simply said all he did was teach them origami. Despite being a strong suspect, Ronin was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Emily Wallace for Yuto's murder. However, he had to be spoken to again about his interaction with Sanjay Korrapati, who ran off mid-investigation. The conversation was recorded by Suzuki Sakura, which consisted off Ronin telling Sanjay to threaten someone. He brought up the deal they made with SOMBRA, the yakuza train the children, and they give them the money. However, he could not say much beyond that, other than they were instructed to prepare the kids for the next phase. The Murder Games Ronin became a suspect once again after the player and Carmen found a weapons crate that he delivered for the hunt. When informed they found out about him delivering weapons, he simply said he was doing his job for SOMBRA. Also when informed of the murder, he told them he had no part in it as children are more profitable to him alive. Despite that, Carmen had decided to arrest Ronin for distributing illegal firearms, which Ronin replied saying he was not afraid. Ronin was interrogated again about his true involvement in the child hunt, which he previously said he did not know about. He told them that SOMBRA got what they paid for, whether it was money or children. Carmen was infuriated considering children were potentially dying, but Ronin remained unfazed. When Carmen asked if he could provide any info on who is behind the hunt, but Ronin refused to rat on anyone. At the end of it all, Ronin was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Obaasan for Hiroshi's murder, as well as for organizing the child trafficking and the hunt. However, Ronin came to the team to negotiate with them, so the player and Jonah decided to hear him out. Ronin wished to bargain for his freedom, but Jonah made it clear that the charges against him were severe. But Ronin offered to help them find the missing children, so Jonah allowed him to speak on how. The children wore a tracking device, they needed to find the central command unit so the hunt could be called off. It was found, and thanks to Elliot it was deactivated and the children were directed to safety. However, they were not done with Ronin yet, Chief Ripley decided to get information on SOMBRA from Ronin. He directed them to the abandoned classroom, where he said there were records about SOMBRA's future plans. Because of his help, Ripley informed the rest of the team that the judge decided to suspend Ronin's sentence. Down to the Wire Ronin became a suspect again after the player and Carmen identified him on a photo of him and the victim. He said ever since they let him go free, he had been dealing in information and business was going well. He had met with Jason over some recent discoveries he made, and the victim was interested. However, he was unwilling to share the information without a price. Ronin was spoken to again regarding a map of the crashed satellite with his hair on it. He was mostly interested in the amount of money the data from the hard drive would bring in. His original intentions were to sell the location of the crash site to the highest bidder, but they managed to find it before he had the chance to do anything. When Carmen suggested he wanted that info all to himself, he said he was more interested in selling data than retrieving it, and was not about to fight several spies to get his hands on it. Ronin was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Hector Montoya for Jason's murder, and for leading SOMBRA on its various plans. However, Jonah and the player needed to speak with him regarding one Peter Walker, a psychiatric patient who was murdered after claiming to be part of a powerful order hell-bent on world domination. Though Ronin requested the drive in exchange for the info, Jonah managed to get him to talk. Ronin explained that Peter was, in fact, a SOMBRA recruit, who was killed for attracting too much attention. This confirmed Peter was a member of SOMBRA, Ronin said he was glad to help, and was impressed that they managed to incarcerate El Rey. Trivia *Ronin is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in four cases. **He is also one of the suspects who appeared in two cases consecutively. *Ronin is one of the characters to have appeared physically in two different regions. Case appearances *The Killer in the Rice (Case #25 of World Edition) *A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition; video appearance) *Oh! Crazy Kill! (Case #28 of World Edition; mentioned) *A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition) *The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition) *Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition) Gallery ROzawaWorldEdition.png|Ronin, as he appeared in The Killer in the Rice (Case #25 of World Edition). ROzawaWorldEditionC144.png|Ronin, as he appeared in A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition). ROzawaWorldEditionC145.png|Ronin, as he appeared in The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition). RoninOzawaWorldEditionC170.png|Ronin, as he appeared in Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition). OG_SUS_325_602.jpg OG_SUS_329_603.jpg OG_SUS_330_605.jpg OG_SUS_355_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:SOMBRA allies Category:Accomplices/Masterminds